To Follow Your Heart
by ayishere
Summary: Ash is brought back to Alto Mare 4 years after the incident! Why was he brought back? What must he do this time? read to find out!
1. Prologue

To Follow Your Heart

Prologue

* * *

**(N/A: I HATE Annie and Oakley, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, I ***************** HATE THEM)**

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty oh and Togepi have decided to take a vacation in the town of Alto Mare for a few days, while Ash was competing for the Johto league.

While there Annie and Oakley (two Team Rocket operatives) were looking for the Eon legends, Latias and Latios.

While there Ash and Misty participate in the **Tour de Alto Mare**, Ash got disqualified for taking a wrong turn and Misty won.

After the (tour de Alto Mare) race they went to go get ice-cream when Pikachu stopped to get water from a faucet.

A girl came up and turned the faucet on for Pikachu. Ash found Pikachu and thanked the girl for giving him water.

The girl circled Ash for a bit and then runs off. Pikachu runs off for no apparent reason, Ash follows him and find's the same girl and she is being attacked by Anne and Oakley.

Ash saves her and runs off with her so she can get away from them. After a bit the girl then leads him back to his friends. When Ash turns around to ask her something and she was gone.

Then Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty went to the museum for the first time, during the tour Ash thinks he sees the same girl and follows her leaving his friends behind.

When Ash caches up to the girl, the girl said that she doesn't remember him and runs off. Ash loses sight of the girl but then finds her a bit later on a bright.

He asks why she said that she didn't recognise him and the girl didn't answer she just ran off but moved her hand wanting for him to follow so Ash followed her.

The girl led him to a place cold the secret garden and the girl turned out to be Latias disguised.

(Time skip)

After Ash, Pikachu and Latias entered the museum, Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunder shock on Annie and Espeon, and they collapsed under the powerful shock.

Ash then runs to the wall to free Lorenzo and Bianca. After he gets Lorenzo and Bianca free Latias and Ash get Latios out of the DMA, the DMA then shuts down.

Anne go's to grab the soul dew but upon her touching it the soul dew exploded. Anne and Oakley are stuck inside the DMA as it spins out of control.

Everyone heads out side to see the water retreating and then see a giant tsunami coming at them, Latias and Latios speed off towards the wave.

Latios sacrifices himself to stop the wave and becomes the new soul dew. Ash staid with Latias for the rest of the trip to help her get over the close loses of her brother.

As Ash is about to leave Alto Mare he spots Bianca or Latias **(N/A: I will let you guess who it is) **Brock asks the boat driver to pull over on the next pier, Bianca or Latias **(N/A: I give up I'm just going with Latias, it make the story better anyways)** Latias give Ash a picture of himself and Pikachu then Latias gives him a kiss on the check and then runs off.

**Fin**

**4 years later...**

* * *

**Did anyone like my summery of the movie?**


	2. Chapter 1

To Follow Your Heart

Chapter 1

* * *

Last time:

Everyone heads out side to see the water retreating and then see a giant tsunami coming at them, Latias and Latios speed off towards the wave.

Latios sacrifices himself to stop the wave and becomes the new soul dew. Ash staid with Latias for the rest of the trip to help her get over the close loses of her brother.

As Ash is about to leave Alto Mare he spots Bianca or Latias **(N/A: I will let you guess who it is)** Brock asks the boat driver to pull over on the next pier, Bianca or Latias **(N/A: I give up I'm just going with Latias, it make the story better anyways)** Latias give Ash a picture of himself and Pikachu then Latias gives him a kiss on the check and then runs off.

**Fin**

**4 years later...**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

All speech"

**Ash is 14 years old now in this story**

* * *

Today we find Ash, Brock and Pikachu coming back from the Hoenn region after the Hoenn league.

They have just gotten off a fairy that had brought them back to the Kanto region.

They have just left the docks and have started walking down a path on their way back home.

When they reach a fork in the road where one path leads to Pallet town and the other one leads to Putter city. Ash and Brock say there goodbye to each other and head to their respected home city/towns.

"Well Pikachu it looks like it's just me and you again, well let go home to Pallet" Ash said.

Ash and Pikachu are walking down the path to Pallet without much talking.

Suddenly Pikachu hears the bushes to the right of them move. Pikachu who is on Ash's shoulder said "pika pi".

Ash stops walking and looks at Pikachu. "Pikachu is there something wrong?" Ash asks.

Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder and lands in front of Ash and points to the bushes to the right of them and said "pika pika chu".

Then two Kirlia come out if the bushes that Pikachu was pointing at and they started to walk up to Pikachu.

Pikachu's cheeks started to spark as he yelled "pika Pikachu". Ash was a little surprised by this but thought that the two Pokémon wanted to battle. So Ash told Pikachu to use thunder bolt on them.

But before Pikachu could attack them, one of the Kirlia said "please don't attack us. We are not here to fight we are here looking for someone".

This got Pikachu interested "who are you looking for?" Pikachu asked with his cheeks still sparking.

One of the Kirlia said "we are looking for a trainer named Ash, Ash Ketchum". This surprised Pikachu and he asked "what do you two need my trainer for?"

"We need to bring Ash back to Alto Mare as soon as possible" Kirlia said.

"But why do we have to go back to Alto Mare, wait don't tell me team rocket is trying to steal the soul dew again?" Pikachu asked.

"No the soul dew is not in danger but the problem is worse" Kirlia said. "What can be worse?" Pikachu asked.

Mean while Ash is listing to Pikachu talk with the two Kirlia and is wondering what the Kirlia are saying.

**(N/A: because of Ash's strong bond with Pikachu Ash can understand the majority of what Pikachu is saying but only when he's listening).**

Back with Pikachu and Kirlia, "it's Latias, she needs Ash's help" Kirlia said. "What is wrong with Latias?" Pikachu asked.

"We don't know, we weren't told be Lorenzo or Bianca, all we were told was to find Ash and bring him back to Alto Mare as soon as possible so he help Latias" Kirlia said.

Meanwhile Ash was sitting under a tree relaxing because the two Pokémon have been talking for over 20 minutes. Ash wasn't listening to the conversation anymore and was just thinking about what to do when he and Pikachu get back to Pallet town.

Back with Pikachu and Kirlia, "That this isn't good, ok me and Ash can go now but how will we get there?" Pikachu asked.

"Me and my brother can teleport all of us there, so if you Pikachu and your trainer Ash are ready can go now" Kirlia said.

"Ok then just let me go get Ash" Pikachu said. "Ok then" Kirlia said. Pikachu ran over to the tree Ash was under.

When Pikachu got to Ash, Pikachu told him "Ash we need to go back to Alto Mare". "Why do we have to go back to Alto Mare Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Because Lorenzo and Bianca need our help back in Alto Mare" Pikachu said.

(N/A Pikachu is lying about who need help because he doesn't want Ash to panic, after remembering the events that happened last time they were in Alto Mare).

"Oh ok Pikachu is that what the two Kirlia told you?" Ash asked.

"Yes now let's go" Pikachu said. "Ok then let's get going, wait how are we going to get there Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"The two Kirlia will teleport all of us there" Pikachu said. "Oh ok" Ash said.

Pikachu then yelled "ok me and Ash are ready both of you can come over here now" "ok" both Kirlia yelled back and came over to where Ash and Pikachu was.

"Pikachu were you just talking to Ash and he was able to understand you?" Kirlia asked.

"Yes, me and Ash have a bond so strong he can understand almost everything that I say, but he can't understand any other Pokémon only me" Pikachu said.

"Wow that's neat, I have never heard of something like that before. Ok so tell Ash to hold one of my hands and one of my brother's hands so I and my brother can teleport all of us there, and you Pikachu will have to hold on to Ash" Kirlia said.

"Ok" said Pikachu. Pikachu then proceeded to tell told Ash what to do. "Ok" Ash said as he grabbed a hand from both Kirlia and Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Ok Kirlia I and Pikachu are ready to go" Ash said. And with that they were all teleported to Alto Mare.

* * *

**(Me: I think ill end it here.**

**(Me: why are you all staring at me like that?**

**(Me: Ok... ok... I will give you more to read just don't kill the story... it has only just begun **

**Reader: boo not funny**

**(Me: oh don't you have a sense of humour?**

**Reader: no**

**(Me: ok on with the story.**

* * *

Bianca was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when she noticed blue sparkles of light appear in the room. She thought to herself "oh wow they found him already that was fast".

Moments later Ash and Pikachu and the two Kirlia appear in Lorenzo and Bianca living room.

"Wow that was fast" Ash said, "what did you expect we were teleported, of cores it's fast" Pikachu said. "Ya ya whatever Pikachu" Ash said.

While Ash was apparently talking with Pikachu Bianca walked over to the two Kirlia and said "thank you both for finding them so fast and bringing them back here. Now you two can go back to the garden and rest".

Both of the Pokémon said "Kirlia" before they went off back to the garden.

Then the Pokémon said their names it got Ash's attention and then noticed that Bianca was two feet to his left.

"Oh hi there Bianca it's good to see you again, how are you, Lorenzo and Latias doing?" Ash asked.

"Not to good" Bianca said with a grim expression on her face!

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. "It's just... do you have any idea why we got the two Kirlia to bring you back here to Alto Mare?" Bianca asked.

"Ya Pikachu told me that you and Lorenzo needed my help with something" Ash said.

"How did Pikachu tell you? Never mind I'm getting off topic the reason why both I and Lorenzo got the Kirlia to bring you here is because we are worded about Latias. She has been acting very strange and distant from us for the last few days and now she won't allow anyone in the garden to see her and when we do go into the garden she won't show herself to us" Bianca said.

"What, what's happing to Latias to make her act like this?" Ash asked concerned.

"We don't know?" Bianca said.

"What can I do to help?" Ash asked.

"Well Lorenzo and I were hoping you could go into the secret garden and find out what is wrong with Latias" Bianca said.

"Ok bring me the nearest entrants so I can get into the garden and help her, after all Latias is my friend and I will do anything to help a friend" Ash said.

Bianca smiled and thought to herself, thank you Ash for come to help again. "Ok so when you're ready tell me and will go to the garden".

"I am ready, Latias needs my help as and the sooner the better so let's go now" Ash said. "Ok then follow me" Bianca said.

And with that Ash, Pikachu and Bianca went off towards the nearest entrants to the secret garden.

* * *

**This is my first story I have written for Fan fiction.**

**Pleas Review and tell me what you think**

**Tell your opinions on where you'd like to see the story go**

**If anyone sees some spelling mistakes pleas pm me (where they are and what they are) so I can fix them and make this story easier to read.**


	3. Chapter 2

To everyone who has liked this story so far I am sorry but I have forgotten the plot for this story so for now the story is on hold.

However, right now I am writing a new story about Ash, Latios, and Latias that is a lot better so far. I just need some Beta readers to help me with put the polish on this new story.

Until then I am sorry to keep all of you waiting.


End file.
